Doctor Who:The Fanfiction Episode 1:New Beginnings
by Ood's Slave
Summary: It's a Doctor Who fanfiction about some new doctor in the future. pretty much the 12th Doctor I plan on animating and posting it on youtube later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Alright, everyone made it out."

"Good. You need to leave too."

"Not without you-"

"No, I have to do this alone. I can't risk your life if something goes wrong. Now leave."

There was a small pause.

"Just don't let anything go wrong."

When she was out of earshot, the second voice said, "Goodbye…"

She began to run. Her whole life depended on it. Not that it really mattered to her. She'd lived a full life. About 65 years was good enough for her.

Finally, she exited through the front doors of the quite large building. She continued running until she had reached the crowd of people she had evacuated just minutes ago. She turned and looked at the building she had just exited.

"Please, please make it…." she whispered under her breath.

Just then, the top of the building exploded in a fiery inferno. The force of the explosion knocked her and a few others off of their feet.

"_No!"_ she exclaimed as the building crumbled straight down.

A couple of hours later, several police cars and fire trucks had appeared at the scene. After the firemen had doused the fire, many officers began searching the area for near impossible survivors.

A tall, bald, black man began questioning several people. He got little to no answers on to what happened. Until, of course, the old woman came to answer questions.

"So, Mrs. Mason, you believe there was still someone in there when the explosion occurred?" he asked.

Quietly, she answered, "Yes…"

"Can you describe him please?" he motioned to the man next to him to start drawing the descriptions.

Mrs. Mason straightened up. "He was a scrawny man, with longish brown-black hair, with some of a colm-over, and he wore a trench coat and a bowtie."

A few seconds later, the artist had finished sketching and showed her the drawing.

"A bit like this ma'am?"

"Yeah, that's him." shed a small tear.

"We will do everything we can to find him." the detective assured her.

"Thank you sir, just..." she paused and took in a breath. "Please find him."

Mrs. Mason stood up and left. A few minutes after she left, an officer ran to the detective.

"Detective Smitt?" he held his chest and took in deep breaths. "We found someone…Barely alive."

The black detective looked up in surprise. "Let me see him."

The officer led Smitt into the ruined building, and laying in the dust was a young man with long, reddish-brown hair, about six foot two, with a torn shirt and blackened bowtie.

"Get him to the hospital." Smitt ordered.

"Right." the officer ran to go get a stretcher.

"And hope we're not too late." He turned and left to go help the officer, but immediately after he turned, the young man exhaled a yellow-gold vapor out of his mouth.

The room was very white, very clean… Could this be heaven? Had he finally died? No, he could still feel his hearts beating. A hospital? Probably. His eyes were beginning to focus so he could see in the bright light.

A woman was in the room with him. She had long black hair, which she had pulled back into a ponytail, and she was holding a clipboard, scanning the notes.

"Aurgh….." The Doctor groaned. The woman looked up suddenly, surprised he was awake.

"It's about time you've woken up. You've been out for at least three days." she said.

"Three days?" The Doctor sat up, swung his feet to the side of the bed, and attempted to get up.

"You really should slow down, sir." said the dark haired woman.

"I've got no time to slow down, _GAAHH!_" The Doctor hunched over, holding his chest. One of his hearts had stopped beating.

The woman dropped her clipboard. "What, what?" she asked in a panicky voice.

The Doctor answered with a rasp voice. "Do me a favor." He looked up. "Punch me in the chest."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "I can't do that. I won't."

"Relax, it will help me quite a bit." The Doctor said, grunting in pain at the end of his sentence.

"Um, alright…" She brought up her small fist and, with all of her strength, hit The Doctor in the chest. The Doctor immediately straightened up.

He groaned in pain. "Oh. That might have actually worked-GAAHH!" He hunched over in pain again. "Nope, just made it worse."

"What do you need me to do?" the woman asked really fast.

"I don't know. Wait….." He stared at the floor for a second and looked up. "THIS TIME I'M SURE IT'S APPLES!" The Doctor then dashed out of the door and into the hallway.

"Wait!" The woman ran after him. "You can't leave your room!"

They both continued to run through the hallways of the hospital, and The Doctor, with his head start, made it to the cafeteria first. He opened a refrigerator and rummaged through the bottom drawers.

"Where are they….. AH!" The Doctor pulled out a medium sized apple and took a large chunk out of it. By then the dark haired woman had caught up to him. He made a goofy grin at her and moaned in delight.

Out of breath, the woman said, "You feel alright now?"

The Doctor's smile turned into a frown as he said in a muffled voice, "No." He fell over screaming in pain. "I know it's in there somewhere, get me anything!"

"Uh….." She began to rummage through the fridge. She pulled out a yellow banana. "Banana?"

"Bananas are good, but not magical!" The Doctor exclaimed, thrashing about. She reached back in and pulled out a…

"Pear?"

The Doctor made a disgusted face. "We're trying to help my regeneration, not make me vomit."

She began to reach back into the fridge and stopped. "Say that again?" she asked, questioning what he had just said.

"Forget about it, just find something else."

"Jelly baby?" she asked.

The Doctor forgot the pain for a moment and sat up. "Really? You're kidding, right?" The black haired woman shrugged sheepishly. "Wait a moment, I know what I need. I need…. I need…."

Both of them were sitting at a table, and The Doctor was eating leftover beef and some rice.

"You're unbelievable." the woman chuckled a bit. "You kind of got me on the 'freaked out' side."

With his mouth full, The Doctor apologized, "Well, I am sorry, miss…?"

"Krawly." she said. "Dr. Rachel Krawly. And you are?"

"I'm The Doctor."

There was a pause, as Rachel was waiting for a last name. "Doctor who?" she asked.

"Just The Doctor." he answered. "Now. First things first." He leaned forward close to Rachel. "Am I ginger?"

Rachel gazed at his hair. "Well… a bit." she answered. "More of a reddish-brown."

And it was true. The Doctor's hair was finally the tiniest bit ginger. That wasn't the only thing that was now different about him. His new body was nothing like his other regenerations. He was much taller, and he now had a more muscular build. And his hair was even longer than his previous regeneration.

"Good enough for me, and I must say," The Doctor took a bite out of his beef. "It's about, fricking, time."

"Okay…" This _Doctor _was really starting to get on Rachel's nerves. Who was this man?

"May I ask another question Rachel?"

Rachel reentered the physical world. "Alright."

"Where is everyone?" The Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." The Doctor's face had grown serious. "It's got to be at least noon and I haven't seen any patients or medical professionals since I've been awake except you."

After a short while, Rachel leaned forward and said quietly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

The Doctor also leaned forward, so their noses were almost touching. "Try me."

"Okay." Both of them leaned back into their chairs. "A day after you got here, these…. _Things…._ came here and took everything. They killed, burned buildings to the ground, took prisoners, they were ruthless.

"What kinds of things were they?" The Doctor asked with an eyebrow raised.

Rachel shook her head. "You'd have to see them."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Outside." Rachel pointed towards the front door. The Doctor smirked, jumped up, and skipped towards the door.

"No, wait!" She realized what he was about to do. "Don't open that door!"

"Where's your spirit of adventure?" He grasped the handle and pulled the door open. What he saw behind the door was a complete surprise.

The sky was a dark orange with many ships scattered around. Several buildings had been burnt to the ground, and those that remained had broken windows and walls missing. Not one human being was in sight. But what really caught The Doctor's attention was about 10 yards in front of him.

It's head turned toward him, and it gave a command in a broken, robotic voice; "HALT." The creature in front of him was a Dalek.

The Doctor slammed shut the door and put his back to it.

"Completely unexpected."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What have you done?!" Rachel screamed. The Doctor was still holding the doors shut.

"Don't worry." he assured. "I have a plan."

"And what is that, _genius?_" Rachel retorted.

"Not much different then my other plans." The Doctor chuckled. "Run."

They both took off through the hallways of the hospital, the dalek following behind.

"Which room are my clothes?" The Doctor asked as they ran.

"They should be in Storage Room 12." Rachel answered. She pointed ahead on the left side of the hallway. "There."

The duo ran inside, and The Doctor began rummaging through his jacket.

"What's so important in there?" Rachel asked in her panicked voice.

"AHA!" He pulled out both his blue and green sonic screwdrivers (he has fixed the old one)and held them in the air. "Got them!"

Just then, a blue beam shot over his head, obliterating the wall behind him. The dalek was in the room.

"Well, that's new." The Doctor narrowed his brow while he said this. He grasped Rachel's arm and ran through the only other door. He slammed the door shut, and with amazing speed that he had never had before, barricaded the door with several desks.

"Will that hold it?" asked Rachel.

"Probably not." The Doctor shrugged. He began scanning the room for an exit.

"That was the only way out of here." Rachel said, referring to the door The Doctor had just barricaded. "We're doomed."

The Doctor grinned. "Not yet." At the top of the far wall was a relatively small window. "Think you can fit through there?" Rachel looked at the window and nodded slowly.

The Doctor crouched down and used his hands (and newfound strength) to hoist Rachel up to the window. She managed to squeeze through with little difficulty.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I can't fit through that." The Doctor shook his head. Suddenly, the door burst open and the dalek came through. "But I'll be able to in a second." He made a daring smile. "Stand back." Rachel backed away from the window, thinking this Doctor was insane. "Go for it."

The dalek took his challenge, and fired. Just in time, The Doctor dove out of the way, and the wall exploded; some of the chunks of wall hit the dalek in its eyestalk, also knocking it over. This dalek was now blind.

The Doctor smirked and climbed through the new gaping hole in the wall. "Told you I would be able to fit." Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"So, we're outside," she said. "Now what?"

"_Stop, humans!" _another dalek had arrived to seize them.

"Stop humans?" The Doctor asked himself quietly. This dalek wasn't aware that _he _was the Doctor. "This might work to our advantage."

_"You will come to the ship for testing."_

"Stay calm, Miss Krawly." The Doctor whispered. "If we stay calm, we can get through this." He silently pocketed both sonic screwdrivers.

_"State your names, humans." _It emphasized the last word with hatred.

The Doctor looked up. "John Smith."

"Krawly." Rachel uttered.

At that point, a blue beam shone upon them, and they began to dissolve. Rachel began to worry, and The Doctor stood like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, because to him, it wasn't. They reappeared in a large chamber, with hundreds of thousands of daleks roaming around.

They were immediately surrounded by three or four daleks, who escorted them to what humans would believe to be a prison. After the daleks had left them alone in the cell with laser bars, Rachel looked at The Doctor, annoyed.

"Everything will be okay?" she scoffed. "This doesn't look okay to me, _Doctor."_

"Shh! Keep it down." The Doctor hissed. "From now until I tell you, call me John Smith. They can't know I'm the Doctor." He pulled the green sonic screwdriver out of his hospital gown pocket.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"I'm their worst enemy." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the lock. "I've regenerated since I last saw them, and by some luck, they don't know who I am." The screwdriver began to buzz.

_Click._

The laser bars disappeared.

"Ladies first." The Doctor waved his hand towards the exit. Rachel forgot that she was annoyed at this man and became mesmerized by his sonic screwdriver.

"Where can I get one of those?" she asked.

"Probably not in a store near you." The Doctor looked back and forth through the hallway. "Clear. Look for a ventilation shaft of some kind."

Rachel moved her gaze to the ceiling, hoping The Doctor's plan was a good one. If there even _was _one. The Doctor had his back to the wall, silently looking around corners for daleks.

"Alright, let's go." The Doctor took off down the hallway, Rachel following a few yards behind. Halfway through, a green dalek turned the corner ahead of them. The Doctor slid on his socks as he stopped himself, and immediately turned around. "Other way."

He grasped Rachel's arm so she could turn faster, and they both sprinted away from the dalek. They ran into a room at the end of the hallway.

"There it is." The Doctor pointed at the ventilation shaft and heaved Rachel upwards. She quickly took off the bars and climbed in. The Doctor backed up, and with a running start, leaped into it with no trouble at all. "Get going."

They crawled through the shaft, Rachel up ahead, until they made it to an opening. The room they were in was big enough to stand in, with flooring along the walls with space in the middle.

"What is _that?"_ Rachel asked, referring to the large machine that was in the middle of the room.

"That might be the engine for the ship," The Doctor answered. "Knowing where it is might work to our advantage." He climbed on top of the railing and crouched. Then, he made his leap of faith; he caught the edge of the small amount of floor around it. His legs hung off the edge, and he climbed up.

Rachel was left up near where they came in, watching him as he pulled out his green sonic screwdriver and extended it. He plugged it in to the machine and it buzzed a bit. The Doctor looked up at Rachel to announce his plan.

"When I turn this on," he held up his blue sonic screwdriver. "It will activate my other screwdriver," he gestured to his newer sonic. "And the engine, the ship, and all of the daleks will be gone." The Doctor used his hands to resemble an explosion.

"Should we do it now?" Rachel shouted at him. She was leaning against the railing.

"Of course not!" The Doctor scoffed. "There's too many human beings on this ship. We'll get them first." He looked around the room. "I'll have to find another way out. You continue on that way, since this jump is too far for you. We will try to meet with each other on the other side."

Suddenly, the railing Rachel was leaning on snapped, and she fell. The Doctor reacted immediately through himself forward in attempt to grab her hand. He stopped sliding at the edge, and their fingers brushed against each other. He didn't make it. Rachel continued to fall.

"RACHEL!" The Doctor shouted at her. "No," He stood up and sighed.

Rachel fell down a long ways, until her hands managed to grasp a steel bar. She gasped in pain, because, obviously, falling several hundred feet and grabbing onto something stopping yourself would normally pull your arm out of your socket. But it was better than being squashed on the floor just below her.

She dropped herself down, and held her aching arms. She looked up the shaft and cupped her hands around her mouth.

The Doctor began to leave when he heard an echo from below.

"Doctor!"

This startled The Doctor. He crawled onto the edge of the platform and looked down. Rachel was a small speck down below. He made a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" he shouted back.

"Besides my arm being in pain, I'm fine."

"Great! We'll continue with the plan! See you on the other side!" The Doctor got back up and jogged to the exit. Down below, Rachel walked down the pathway in the same direction.

"Good luck to us all." The Doctor said quietly.


End file.
